The Legends of Reality/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Diana: How could you?! Kendra Bilodeau, you killed Abdul Carla under the alias of "The Beast"! Kendra: Why would you think I could do this?! I wouldn't do this to a family member of my lover! Diana: Stop it with the crocodile tears! We know that you used the Redmoon-Blade legend to murder Abdul! You used your knowledge of anatomy to skillfully slay him like a bear attack! Kendra: I may know anatomy, but it doesn't mean I'm the only one who knows the legend, every citizen of Gaulstone knows it! Diana: Well, we know that you left foie gras on your message as the Beast! Kendra: And yet, I'm not the only one in Gaulstone who enjoys the dish... Diana: But we know that you attacked Janice before the sight of her adoptive son, he saw the reflection of your glasses! Diana: We also found the O negative blood you left on the modified mask we found in the murder scene! It's over, Kendra, admit to your crimes! (Kendra is seen with her hand holding her forehead.) Kendra: You got me, . I killed Abdul, and I have no care for what his family and my family will go through! Diana: Why do they deserve it? They were just writers of a legend that Joshua's father attempted to mimic! Kendra: Well, you see . I'm not what you think... I'm not Marie's sister... Kendra: I'm very secretive and loyal about my true identity. My real name is Kendra Redmoon. I'm Francisco's younger sister and Justin's mother. Diana: Wait what?! But that means... Kendra: Yes, I was in the cult with Francisco. I took care of cult traitors by removing them by his side. It was all perfect till that stupid nephew of mine went too close into the truth and my brother went to kill his weak wife three years ago! Kendra: After he was caught for the murder, I decided to change my name and make myself look like a grieving sister to Marie and moved back to Quebec, grieving her death while plotting revenge on those insolent brats I had as my nephews. Kendra: The tears was easy to shed for her. Marie Bilodeau was a wonderful woman till she turned her back on us by telling the police of the cult's true intentions, after all. Kendra: Months ago, someone asked me to return to Rosenoque and get my revenge, become a Beast, a nightmare that would make even the city's inhabitants cower in fear! Diana: And what was all of this for, Kendra?! Kendra: What was this for? Well it was for to cause chaos, to destroy Gaulstone in madness, to destroy my family and my lover's family for what they did to destroy my past, present and future! Kendra: It was easy to do, if you ask me. Once he reported the missing page of the legend to you, I kidnapped him and mauled him to death in my lover's brother's old laboratory, where the Beast was created. It was bittersweet irony and revenge! Kendra: I then just had to kidnap the Blade children's adoptive mother and the urn of peace would've been tipped into a world of chaos! Diana: And who's this person who hired you into killing all these people, Kendra?! Kendra: You think I'm that stupid? This is much better and stronger than my brother's weak cult that we formed all those years ago. Kendra: But I don't know why you bother asking, you'll be dead soon anyway. (Kendra pulls out a gun, pointing it at them.) Kendra: You both deserve this for uncovering everything- (Major bursts into the room, holding a pan in hand.) Major: Not on my watch, you bitch of an aunt! (Major throws the frying pan at his aunt.) BANG! Kendra: Wha- (Kendra falls unconscious.) Major: You're under arrest for destroying my life, murder, kidnapping, and running a cruel and heinous criminal conspiracy under the alias of the Beast! Judge Brighton: Order in the court! Kendra Redmoon, under the alias of the Beast, you've been charged with the murder of Abdul Carla, scheming murders throughout Gaulstone over years in the Gaulstone Cult and your Beast reign of terror, kidnapping of Janice Carla and assisting in a criminal conspiracy! Judge Brighton: I'm honestly disgusted by you, Kendra! Lying to your family and killing people! Kendra: It's what I do, Your Honor! I've done this for years and it hasn't changed the fact that my nephews are traitors! Judge Brighton: Unlike you, Miss Redmoon, your nephews are true to themselves and on the right side of the law! Judge Brighton: I hereby sentence you, Kendra Redmoon, to a life sentence in a maximum security prison in solitary confinement, with NO chance of parole! You better hope you will actually live your life sentence unlike your brother! Kendra: I may have fallen, but my allies hasn't! Major: What a case, ! Major: I just wanted to thank you for working to solve this all, , despite what I did to obstruct the investigations! Diana: It's okay Major. You were grief-stricken about the events of the case and about your in law family. Diana: But don't worry, we'll put an end to Kendra's plans and save them! Major: Thank you, Diana, . I guess we should start invest- Jacob: Guys, no time to be chatting! Jacob: The citizens of Gaulstone are rioting with Molotov cocktails outside the Redmoon household and Diego needs our help! A Tale of Imagination (7/7)